Who Says I Can't?
Something is here, I'm sure of it. There's something telling me '''I CAN'T'. Something pulls me toward it.'' I've recieved an email, mostly about this new site. I figure I should see if this is a scam or not. Chrome, the browser I usually use, already has a built-in security function. But alas, I will never know without seeing it. Let me proceed what happened that afternoon. I open the web document, expecting a virus or some secret website to appear. Oddly, nothing relatively bad, unless you compare it to Nordstrom's site. It just has a console, saying that the "internet protocol address is correct" or some sort of that thing. After a moment the real site loads, with a group of photos trying to grab my small attention. I don't think I can hold up any longer, as I figure out the deep truth with reading. Do I? Is it true to me? Will I have to? '' Shady website, I'm sure of it. After a little bit of searching, I found out that the term "IP" means "internet protocol." I'm perplexed how they got my IP, let alone any of my personal information. The website has very personal information about me, like my social security number. I don't want to go on, it's scaring the living soul out of me. ''I do not know. I found my birth certficate. I've never put it online, let alone seen it floating around online. One of the sections, called "Targets," had my name & face on it. I don't remember having a social media account where I shown my face, but I'm sure that was my face. Who am I? I see multiple men in black suits just there, following me where ever I go. Is this a secret organization that is targeting me? Why me? Why am I the person they want? Who am I? When I shop, I see them, either at the cash register, or near the product I am about to purchase. Ask questions for the answers. im in a very bad rush, i am running and tryping on my phome. i do not have much time befure they caprute their target. again, why me? in minutes, ill be dead, gone from society, because of these people that do not wany me there . ill mis you guis. Disguise isn't key. It's play. police burtality, jesus, the officer jsut shot down that losuy suited man, and hes liek full of these worsm and stuff.. its weird , and the police are gettnig a inverstigator. Time is a constant. Okay, I'm back home. Seems like that black suited man was actually the chief of the local police, and was controlled by some robot exoskeleton thing? I'm gonna read up more about this situation. It's been a few minutes, and I was actually wrong. Fake news, I guess. It was actually the worms that came out of him. They were eating his brain or some crazy stuff like that, and made him go B-O-N-K-E-R-S. Doesn't explain that suit, though. Death is dangerous. I checked out the site again, and it appears I got banned from it or something like that. Weird. I've actually have been trouble sleeping, because there is always constant rustling in the leav